


Overheated

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Passing Out, Switched AU, WOO, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn





	Overheated

“Ry…” Alex stumbled across the stage toward Ryland.

Ryland turned to him, frowning. They were at a large scale tournament under heavy stage lights leading up to this year’s Blood Match. Unlike most events, coaches were allowed on stage during the event as a show of solidarity, even if they weren’t allowed to offer advice. Alex had been stoked.

Until it started getting too hot.

“Alex?”

Alex blinked slowly, his body listing to one side. “I… help…”

Ryland’s eyes widened. He leapt out of his chair just as Alex passed out and pitched forward. Ryland caught him in his arms.

Ash gasped. “Oh my god, Alex!”

Sam stood. “Someone call an ambulance!”

“Oh god, oh god,” Ash leaned down, feeling Alex’s forehead. “He’s burning hot but he’s so dry…” She glanced up. “Ryland–”

“We need a bowl of ice water,” Ryland said. He pulled on Alex’s sports coat, removing it from his limp body. “And several towels.”

Ash just stared at him, frozen.

“Ash, focus,” Ryland said. He rolled up Alex’s sleeves and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt. “Bowl of ice water. Towels. Please.”

Ash blinked a moment before she stood and ran to talk to one of the moderators. Lorenzo followed behind, worry drenched on his face.

Kamal frowned, an uncharacteristic anxiety covering his face. “What happened to him?”

“Overheated,” Ryland said. Sam handed him one of the programs and he fanned Alex’s face. “Alex’s sweat glands don’t work properly. His body can’t cool itself down.” He nodded to his feet. “Get his shoes, will you Sam? And lift his legs. We need to cool him down.”

“Will he be alright?” Sam asked as she pulled Alex’s shoes off.

Ryland didn’t say anything.

Soon Ash and Lorenzo showed up with a bowl of ice water and towels. Ryland immediately soaked a towel, wrung it out, and pressed the cool fabric to Alex’s neck and chest.

Alex didn’t respond.

“Come on, Alex,” Ryland said. He soaked another towel. “Come on…”

Alex stirred.

Ryland heaved relief. He pulled Alex close and pressed a discrete kiss to his forehead. “You okay?”

“Mmm…” Alex met his eyes. “Sorry… it happened again.”

“You’re okay now,” Ryland said, forcing a smile. He rubbed Alex’s shoulder. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters.”

“Well then,” a voice said. “That was a forfeit if I ever saw one.”

Ryland looked up to see the coach from the opposing team smirking at them. He glared. “Are you fucking serious?”

“You abandoned your computers,” the opposing coach said. “You forfeit.”

Sam and Kamal stared in disbelief. Lorenzo actually dropped his jaw open. Ash looked ready to kill someone.

“My _husband_ was _overheating,”_ Ryland snapped. “He fucking _passed out._ What was I supposed to do, just leave him on the stage?”

“I don’t care,” the coach said. “But you left the game. That’s all that matters.”

Ryland’s glare hardened.

“It’s okay, Ryland,” Alex said. He tried to push himself up, but slumped back down into Ryland’s arms.

“It’s not fucking okay, Alex–”

“Seriously,” Alex said. “It’s fine. We’ll just head into the losers bracket and take them out that way.”

_“Alex–”_

“It’s fine,” Alex said, more firmly this time. “It’s okay.”

The other coach just smirked and walked off. To their credit, his team stared at him, uncomfortably. One muttered an apology to Esports People, though that was small comfort for the treatment their coach gave them.

Kamal glared. “What the fucking hell? Are they serious? And everyone calls me heartless.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kamal,” Alex said. He tried standing again, but Ryland held him in place.

“You’re not ready to stand yet, Lexi,” he said softly, trying to hide his fury. He helped Alex sit up more and grabbed another wet towel. “You’re still burning up.”

“I need to stand,” Alex said, pushing up again. “The fans need to see us strong.”

“They need to see us supporting you,” Ryland said. He gently pulled Alex close to him, still dabbing him with a cool towel. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re fine here until you’re cool enough.”

Alex looked ready to protest again, but one glance at Ryland’s face and the words stopped in his throat. He slunk back down.

Someone had apparently called an ambulance, because a team of paramedics appeared a few minutes later and double checked Alex. They praised Ryland’s quick thinking, though Ryland just shrugged it off.

The opposing team’s coach spent the whole time glaring at them.

Once everything calmed down, the judges were called off to decide what to do about the match. They wanted Alex there to act for Esports People, but he was far too dehydrated, and Ryland refused to leave his side. Ash went instead, followed by the opposing team’s top player.

Alex curled up next to Ryland in the locker room. “…Sorry, everyone.”

“Fuck that,” Kamal said. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s their jackass coach.”

Ryland raised an eyebrow. “That’s interesting coming from you, Kamal.”

“That heartless asshole can go to hell.”

Everyone stared at him.

Kamal just shrugged.

Before Ryland could ask further, Ash walked into the room, smirking. “We’re wanted outside, guys.”

Everyone filed out of the room and took their normal seats on stage. A judge walked on stage with a mic.

Ryland noticed a handful of their fans had quick, handmade signs claiming “Justice for Esports People.” A little dramatic, perhaps, but he could understand the sentiment.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen,” the judge said. “We’ve spent some time talking with the judges and the team representatives to decide who the match should go to since we had that unfortunate incident with Esports People’s coach.”

The opposing team’s coach laughed coldly. He got a few boos from the audience.

“After our deliberation, we’ve decided to allow Esports People to advance.”

The crowd roared approval. Ryland allowed himself a rare grin and he hugged Alex. The rest of the team cheered.

The opposing coach stood. “What the _fuck?”_

“Your team representative forfeited on your behalf,” the judge said. “Said it was obvious that Esports People was ahead and your whole team feels its unfair to advance after their coach passed out.”

“He faked it!” the coach shouted.

“The paramedics might have something to say about that.”

“Oh my god, this is ludicrous!” He turned to the team leader. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The team leader crossed his arms. “Quitting.”

“What?”

The player glared. “Their coach literally passed out and you pulled that shit? I’m not dealing with that. I’m out.” He turned and waved goodbye. “Good luck, fucker.”

One of the other opposing players stood. “You know what? I’m out too.” He followed the first player. One by one, the other members stood, quit, and left.

The coach stared after them. He shot one more glare at Esports People, flipped them the finger, then walked off stage, fuming.

Ryland watched. “Well, then.”

“I didn’t intend to give us a free ride, but I guess that’s what happened,” Alex said, frowning.

Ryland gripped his hand. “Maybe you should sit the next match out, Alex.”

“God help me if TWRP ever asks me to tour with them.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ryland said. “I’ll just wait backstage with a bucket of ice water for you.”


End file.
